dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/6 June 2016
09:50 <Сбари> ЧАТ ЖИФ 10:25 <Обычный Эгор> У Лалки реально прекрасный голос) 10:33 есть кто живой? 10:33 <Сбари> You are no longer away. 10:34 <Обычный Эгор> I have just ozhil. 10:34 у меня вопрос небольшой 10:35 размер пещер в дст зависит от размера поверхности или от настроек пещер? 10:35 лучше, наверно, самому узнать 10:42 <Сбари> скорей всего от размера мира 11:40 У меня одного чат открывается в новой вкладке а не в окошке? 11:41 <Сбари> у мя тож в новой 11:42 Печально, очень не удобно 11:43 <Сбари> если лисичка то можно пкм на вкладку и выбрать "переместить в новое окно" 11:43 <Сбари> в остальных поидее тоже чтото такое должно быть 11:43 <Сбари> хотя мне удобней в новой вкладке 11:46 Опера, в новом окне. 11:55 Жалко в DS нет настройки для ма-а-аленького мира :) 12:08 В нашем чате скучно. 12:08 Я сдесь буду ныть. 12:09 <Сбари> ок 12:09 <Обычный Эгор> * Эгор точит нож 12:10 <Сбари> какои нож ? 12:10 Боже, энтэрнет эксплоуэр спрашивает меня о жизе. 12:11 Металлический,сверкающий такой... 12:11 <Обычный Эгор> Сбари, ты брони? 12:11 Настояший нож, или старый? 12:11 <Сбари> ну тут сложный вопрос вообще 12:11 <Сбари> если иметь в виду канонiчных брони, то я хейтор 12:11 <Обычный Эгор> ~{О__О}~| 12:12 о_О 12:12 <Сбари> бтв тут такой вопрос 12:12 <Обычный Эгор> Брони - человек, обожающий смотреть мультсериалы МЛП, а если короче - его фанат. 12:12 *Эгор ушел в афиг* 12:12 <Обычный Эгор> Шо? 12:12 <Обычный Эгор> Ты меня даже не знаешь. 12:12 <Сбари> ктото раньше писал рецепт получения тулецита + изумрудов с помощью амулета строительства и посоха разрушения ? 12:12 * CorruptionWorld ушол в афиг. 12:12 <Сбари> типо такой большой список в каком порядке что крафтить 12:13 <Сбари> и что в конце получится и что ждя 12:13 <Сбари> и что для етого надо 12:13 <Сбари> ща свет вкл 12:13 <Сбари> сек 12:13 ? 12:13 Драгоценные камни разрушаются насколько мне известно 12:13 <Сбари> всё, теперь я вижу клавиатуру 12:14 Я, кстати очень плохой человек. 12:14 12:14 <Сбари> просто я хочу(уже начала) писать рецепт в результате которого получаешь + изумруды и + тулецит 12:14 <Обычный Эгор> Мне лично без разницы. 12:14 <Сбари> либо просто + тулецит без затрат изумрудов 12:14 <Сбари> а если ктото уже делал то смысла не очень много 12:14 Прям вселенское зло. 12:15 <Сбари> если тут есть чтото типо спойлера то могу скинуть то что уже написала 12:15 <Обычный Эгор> Никакого зла. Просто мне безразлично твоё мнение. 12:16 <Сбари> а вот вспомнила твой вопрос 12:16 <Сбари> >>Брони - человек, обожающий смотреть мультсериалы МЛП, а если короче - его фанат. 12:16 <Сбари> ну я не смотрела 5й сезон 12:16 <Сбари> но посмотрела 4 первые 12:16 <Сбари> мне он нравится 12:16 <Обычный Эгор> Я даже 1-й не досмотрел.. 12:16 <Обычный Эгор> О чём мне говорить?) 12:17 <Сбари> дело в том что то смотрел ты сериал или нет неважно 12:17 <Сбари> некоторые даже не смотря ни 1 серию млп пишут фанфики 12:17 <Сбари> им просто сливают инфу о том что как было и они пишут))) 12:17 Лел... 12:17 <Обычный Эгор> Кук. 12:18 <Сбари> кїк 12:18 КЕК 12:18 <Сбари> LUL 12:18 MUL 12:18 <Сбари> рофл 12:18 Щта?! 12:19 <Сбари> ща загуглю расшифровку ато не помню 12:19 <Сбари> ну в целом типо смешная шутка такая 12:19 <Сбари> рофловая 12:19 <Сбари> «Rolling On Floor Laughing» («Катаюсь по полу смеясь») 12:19 (-)_(-) 12:19 дсвдн 12:20 <Обычный Эгор> You are not the perso, your nick=Kepkanoid. You are from planet Kepka. -_- I know this. 12:21 Ahem,no. 12:21 <Обычный Эгор> You are alien. 12:21 Kepka is not planet,it is a hat/ 12:22 And again no,i'm Wilson. 12:22 Обожаю, когда вместо глагола ту би люди используют знак равно )) 12:22 <Обычный Эгор> (траль) 12:22 Я так в 7 классе делал, когда не знал их ) 12:22 <Обычный Эгор> Лол. 12:22 <Обычный Эгор> Это глагол 2 класса. 12:22 У меня не было английского вообще. Никогда. (в школе) 12:23 <Сбари> а какого цвета текст который я пишу ? 12:23 <Сбари> и почему он у вас то чёрный то красный 12:23 Stop,what is "the perso"? 12:23 Это оповещения 12:23 Если в сообщении есть пробел... 12:23 <Обычный Эгор> Who know, who know... 12:23 <Сбари> АААААААААААААААААА 12:23 ...Оно будет красным и издаст звуковой сигнал 12:23 <Сбари> так вот в чём рофл 12:24 <Сбари> типо то что пишешь в пинг фразес 12:24 <Сбари> на то и реагирует 12:24 <Обычный Эгор> Сбари, спорим, что ты Сбари? 12:24 Угу 12:24 <Сбари> го плес го 12:24 АхахХАХАХаххахахАХХАхах!!!! 12:24 <Сбари> как будем спорит 12:24 ЛОЛ 12:24 кстати, сбари, раз ты изучаешь эти аспекты, то у меня вопрос: посох разрушения посохом разрушения можно же разрушать? 12:24 <Сбари> затести не думой 12:24 <Сбари> не волнуйся 12:24 <Сбари> я затесщу за тебя 12:25 <Сбари> ну в моём рецепте можно 12:25 <Сбари> т.к. если нельзя то это очень плохо 12:26 кстати, если мне смешно с вандальной правки посоха призывателя (зв)ёзд, то я считаюсь умственно неполноценным, как думаете? 12:27 <Сбари> да можно 12:27 Какой-такой правки? 12:27 <Сбари> изумруд при этом не выпадает))))))))))))))))))))))))))00000 12:27 <Сбари> я зря рецепт писала 12:28 от 25 апреля 15 года 12:28 правка 12:28 Эгор, я там у тебя правку отменил тоже. У Железного ветра, "дающий максимальную скорости", склонение не то, и сама правка не в ту степь 12:28 он все-таки дает максимальный прирост 12:28 Дык там же написано,что посох разрушения не выбивает драг. камни! 12:29 Сейчас правка была, кто-то "Бесполезный" на "Безполезный" поменял :D 12:29 <Обычный Эгор> :D 12:30 Даа,"грамотеи" у нас на Викии... 12:30 <Сбари> ну хз чем я читала 12:30 <Сбари> но было бы классно если бы можно было изумруд размножать 12:30 Ну,это чистое читерство :) 12:30 <Сбари> поч читерство 12:30 <Сбари> всё ведь законно 12:31 <Сбари> просто применение даёт много полезностей 12:31 <Сбари> слишком много 12:31 <Сбари> … 12:31 Ну,или почти читерство... 12:31 Эх,короче,я не знаю... 12:31 Я потом скину список, может Эгор изменит 12:31 <Сбари> ну я крч ща посчитаю сколько нужно по моему рецепту изумруда чтобы стартануть 12:32 у меня уже около 40 крупных правок висит, на другой операционке, я поленился 12:32 записываю иногда 12:32 <Обычный Эгор> Что измерить? 12:32 <Обычный Эгор> изменить* 12:32 Ну есть много ошибок, грубых в статьях 12:32 Я когда играю, ссылку себе сохраняю 12:32 <Обычный Эгор> Моих? 12:32 И вообще,я в DS даже первую зиму при стандарт настройках еще даже не пережил... 12:32 нет, вообще 12:33 <Обычный Эгор> Скинь в ЛС, я поисправляю. 12:33 Я к тому, что надо бы будет как-нибудь привести в порядок все, я потом на винде буду, скину 12:33 <Обычный Эгор> Окей. 12:33 <Обычный Эгор> В чате? 12:33 <Сбари> 3 изумруда 6 тулецита и кучку живых брёвен с топливом ужаса 12:33 <Сбари> чот мало рыли 12:33 Да я в лс кину 12:34 <Сбари> ну наверное хорошо что не работает 12:34 <Обычный Эгор> Договорились. 12:34 <Сбари> но всё таки обидно 12:34 Бабайка тут :) 12:34 <Обычный Эгор> Я что, единственный прожил 255 дней, и не ходил в руины? 12:34 <Сбари> у меня чуть меньше 12:34 Незн. 12:34 <Обычный Эгор> Из-за червей. 12:35 <Сбари> без рюкзак + ьброня в пещерах играть нереально 12:35 У меня ~30 д. 12:36 Я нуууб. 12:36 <Сбари> да норм 12:36 без червей вообще неудобно ходить по руинам, тк из ягод делаются кротокуляры 12:36 <Сбари> потом научишься 12:36 <Сбари> можно кротомаску слабо светящимися заправлять 12:37 <Сбари> только они портятся 12:37 так что придётся тебе страх свой перебороть 12:37 <Сбари> и заряжают на 6 онли 12:37 <Обычный Эгор> Я ходил с бронёй(деревянной), каской, 7-10 светлячками, 3 штуки тефтелек и ещё мелкая еда. Также три шипа щупальца, Честер, 12-15 мазей. 12:37 а разве лампочками не заряжаются? 12:37 <Обычный Эгор> Заряжаются. 12:37 <Сбари> вы про обычное дс или дст ? 12:37 <Сбари> кротомаска лампами не заряжается 12:37 зачем светляков тратить, их же ограниченное число на карте, лучше бы цветы света собрал 12:37 <Сбари> остальное заряжается 12:37 А мне кажется,что фонарь лучше :))) 12:37 <Обычный Эгор> И в обычном, и в ДСТ заряжается. 12:38 а зачем? 12:38 <Сбари> не, я про то что в дс в целом проще 12:38 я телефоном свечу в экран 12:38 <Сбари> в дст хп некоторым же увеличивали мобам 12:38 и все) 12:38 <Обычный Эгор> Светлячки больше не для чего не нужны. 12:38 :D 12:38 а освещение ими какого-нибудь коридора? 12:39 <Сбари> в пещеры лучше спускаться пораньше или без разницы ? 12:39 без разницы 12:39 <Обычный Эгор> Зачем? 12:39 K P A C U B O 12:39 <Сбари> в руины тоже всё равно когда ? 12:39 да 12:39 Они пропадут,если к ним подойдешь.Как можно ими коридоры освещать? 12:39 О, жертва твича)) 12:39 <Сбари> норм тогда 12:39 <Сбари> твитч чат норм такто 12:39 в первый спуск черви не появляются в пецерах, а в последующие уже появляются 12:40 <Обычный Эгор> Я не любитель крутых баз. Даже стены не строю. Просто коврик, всякие машины, и 8-12 сушилок. 12:40 Черви = гончии 12:40 ПОявляються всегда 12:40 <Сбари> поидее если вечно будут в коридоре сидеть светлячки то тогда просто впритык друг к другу их выселить 12:40 <Сбари> и пусть сидят 12:40 Независимо от порядкового номера спуска 12:40 <Сбари> и пофиг что пропадают на 2 секи 12:40 Лан.я на улку пошел,всем пока! (Хотя всем пофиг,лол.) 12:40 <Сбари> бб 12:41 <Сбари> черви такто изи убиваются если есть освещение и полянка открытая 12:41 ко мне никогда не приходили черви в первых спуск 12:41 <Сбари> без лишних мешающих мобов 12:41 Что угодно легко убивается если есть копьё и нет лагов 12:41 <Сбари> согл 12:41 и если оно одно 12:41 <Сбари> ну не 12:41 <Сбари> если много тоже изи 12:41 <Сбари> главное понять как его кайтить 12:42 <Сбари> я 4-5 червей одновременно убиваю 12:42 <Сбари> только это долго 12:42 <Обычный Эгор> А я от них умираю. 12:42 <Сбари> ты читал мой коммент к статье о червях ? 12:43 <Обычный Эгор> Да, но ничего там не понял. 12:43 <Сбари> кек 12:43 <Обычный Эгор> :D 12:43 <Сбари> ну вобщем через раз их бей 12:43 <Сбари> после 1й 3й 5й 7й т.д. атаки червя 12:43 <Сбари> подходи его бить 12:43 <Обычный Эгор> Не умею. 12:43 <Сбари> и нужно чтобы они почти одновременно на тебя нападали 12:43 <Сбари> тут надо уметь только считать 12:43 <Сбари> остальное не нужно 12:44 <Сбари> ну кроме освещения и оружия 12:44 <Сбари> если совсем трудно то можно от них просто убежать 12:44 <Сбари> к какимлибо мобам подземным 12:44 <Сбари> но убивать профитнее как для тренировки так и для лута 12:45 <Обычный Эгор> Лут из них гавно-же. 12:45 <Сбари> ягодка и еда 12:45 <Сбари> вкусна 12:45 <Сбари> изза ягоды не нужно бегать собирать слабые ради зарядки кротомаски 12:45 <Сбари> вообще насколько я поняла в пещерах экономить на чёмто = смерть 12:46 кротокуляры - топ 12:46 <Сбари> особенно если одмэн серва даун и сделал на поверхности рюкзак + броня а в пещере либо то либо то 12:46 проще их стравить с каменными лобстерами 12:46 <Сбари> и если не снимешь броню перед заходом впещеру пропадёт рюкзак 12:47 <Сбари> у мя они лобстера бесконечно кусают 12:47 <Сбари> он сидит в камешке 12:47 <Сбари> уже около двух дней 12:47 это если пвп, но когда на 1 червя 2 лобстера, то это лёгкое убийство 12:48 <Сбари> это мвм тогда а не пвп))00000 12:48 <Сбари> кек 12:48 <Сбари> можно просто иногда лобстеру помогать 12:49 <Сбари> тоже норм тогда 12:51 <Сбари> а есть достижение на добавление больше чем 100 изображений ? 12:53 Вроде они бесконечны 12:53 * Все достижения 01:25 <Каин 32> Добрый вечер. 01:27 <Каин 32> *Звук сверчков и пролетевшее мимо перекати поле, говорят вам что, здесь никого нет* 01:28 <Каин 32> *глубоко вдохнув вы зажгли факел и пошли обратно в свой лагерь* 01:28 <Каин 32> *Рассудок упал до 40%* 01:29 <Сбари> вот бы мне также минус рассудок на лёгкычах ловить 01:29 <Сбари> а то очень трудно его понижать 01:41 Сырые зелёные/ свежие синие грибы в помощ 01:42 <Сбари> свежие синие не очень сильно снижают 01:42 <Сбари> но сырызе зелёные ето кайф 01:42 <Сбари> сырые * 01:42 <Сбари> только их ещё нарвать надо 01:42 <Сбари> бтв что будет если зелёный гриб начнёт портиться ? 01:42 <Сбари> он станет хуже снижать рассудок поидее 01:42 <Сбари> а хп не станет снижать ? 01:43 Рассудок будет снижать также, а голод и ХП на ~50% хуже 04:38 Нам сюды нужен стыреный с Undertale вики и чутка переделанный чат бот? 05:07 <Сбари> написал бы хоть что он будет делать 05:07 <Сбари> а то ещё повезёт если так вовремя как я будут отвечать 05:08 Я уже себе сделал :р 05:08 <Сбари> красава 05:09 Он прикольный, по крайне мере может развлечь пока в чате пусто :Р 05:09 <Сбари> в чате всегда пусто 05:15 дима, куда нужно лезть, чтобы переделывать свой чат? 05:15 05:23 Сосисыч, разумно ли делать статью про звезду, создаваемую посохом призывателя звёзд? 05:23 <Сбари> нужно 05:23 <Сбари> а не разумно 05:24 <Обычный Эгор> Делай. 05:24 просто на протяжении такого долгого времени её никто не сделал 05:24 <Обычный Эгор> Но доделаю её Я!!! 05:28 <Обычный Эгор> Ты её делаешь? 05:29 <Обычный Эгор> ? 05:29 что-то на английской вики нет статьи про звезду, может всё-таки написать об этом в статье по посоху? 05:30 <Обычный Эгор> По 05:30 хотя призыв разный 05:30 <Обычный Эгор> Фиг 05:30 <Обычный Эгор> Делай статью. Ведь есть у неё отдельные цитаты и т.д. 05:33 2 инфобокса просто сделайте в статье про посох. 05:33 Как у травы. 05:33 Или у козы. 05:33 <Обычный Эгор> Я не умею так. :C 05:34 повод научиться 05:34 пойду научусь) 05:34 хотя я на месте сижу 05:38 <Обычный Эгор> Удачи. 06:13 Полчаса пытался сделать изображение звезды, а оно, оказывается, есть на вики. Но откуда? 06:14 <Сбари> можно же просто вызвать консолью посох, сделать звезду и заскринить 06:14 <Сбари> потом скрин обрезать в пейнте и вкинуть на вики 06:14 <Сбари> или ты про то чтобы вставить его ? 06:16 я про тот, что в инфобоксе 06:17 в файлах игры звезда имеет другой цвет, чем в игре 06:18 <Сбари> я вообще хз чем открывать файлы из дст папки и где там картинки расположены 06:18 <Сбари> лучше не парься с этим 06:18 <Сбари> для начала хоть какаято инфа нужна 06:18 <Сбари> а доделать ты сможешь и потом 06:18 <Сбари> ито не факт что это будет обязательно 06:19 так я уже сделал это изображение, хотел добавить на вики, а тут такое уже есть 06:19 я же шарю, как доставать изображения из файлов игры 06:20 <Сбари> можешь рассказать какой прогой открывать файлы и путь по которому картинки лежат ? 06:21 тут где-то гайд был 06:21 найду его, скину 06:23 Руководства/Как получить почти любой исходник анимации 06:23 да, это он 06:32 Лол 06:32 Я как раз искал это 06:32 Спасибо) 06:32 ) 06:32 На форуме клеев прочитал, не сработало... 06:34 <Сбари> о кул спс 06:47 А как сделать так, чтоб при выбрасывании предмета из инвентаря, этот предмет был виден?) Не могу найти как сделать свой архив в папку anim. В том гайде у меня скрипт не запускается... 06:59 Уже нашул 06:59 нашёл* 07:06 я весь год думал, что кремень и кремний - одно и то же 07:06 какой же я тупой 07:07 Я всю жизнь так думал 07:07 До этого момента 09:05 Привет Ошибка: неправильное время